


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1980's music, Dancing, Happier than some of my other stuff, M/M, Song fic, happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade likes to sing and play air guitar to his favorite rock songs. Especially while he should be cooking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, even though I would love to see more dancing/singing/air guitar Rupert Graves *Thinks of the scene from Different for Girls*
> 
> The Lyrics are "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard

Greg Lestrade was in the kitchen on his day off, trying to read his mothers chicken scratch in the family cookbook. He was wearing a light blue apron that was actually Mycroft’s, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Lestrade was having a nice time using the luxurious kitchen that only got used on weekends anymore. He smiled and sang along to his iPod that was hooked up to the iHome in the living room.

And then that song came on that always made him think of Mycroft.

Step inside  
Walk this way  
You and me babe  
hey, hey!

Lestrade bobbed his head and shook his backside to the music, and as the drums and guitar started, he alternated between doing air guitar and playing the drums on the mixing bowl with the wooden spoons. And then he started singing.

“Love is like a bomb, baby come on get it on! Living like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin’ like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?”

As he sang along with the song, he added the ingredients to the bowl and got out the mixer. He paused to sing into the spoon he had been using to mix the cake mix as he went.

“Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light. Television lover, baby, go all night. Sometimes, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss, ah innocent, sugar me!”

Greg turned on the mixer and sang along more as he mixed the cake mix together.

“Hey! C’mon! Take a bottle, shake it up! Break the bubble! Break it up!”

He poured the cake into the pan.

“Pour some sugar on me! Oh, in the name of love! Pour some sugar on me! C’mon, fire me up! Pour some sugar on me! I can’t get enough!”

He started to prepare the icing that he couldn’t make himself. He put some on his finger and licked it off and smiled.

“I’m hot, sticky sweet! From my head, to my feet!”

But, while Lestrade had been jamming, he hadn’t heard the front door open. He was almost to the end of the song, the cake done and cooling so he could ice it. He was putting the chocolate icing on when he heard a voice that didn’t belong to the song.

“Well, yes. You are hot.” A voice said. Lestrade jumped, dropping some icing down the front of him. He saw Mycroft standing there. Mycroft licked his lips. “I bet you’re expecting me to lick that off, aren’t you?” He asked with a chuckle. Lestrade blushed and turned pack around, doing some last minute touches to the cake before turning around and presenting it to Mycroft.

“Happy birthday My.”

The End


End file.
